The present disclosure relates to photoactive additives that include a photoactive monomer derived from a dihydroxybenzophenone and a photoactive end-capping agent derived from a monohydroxybenzophenone. Also included are compositions including such additives, as well as products (e.g. molded articles, sheets, films, etc.) formed from such compositions.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins, and are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties. Polycarbonate resins are both strong and transparent, and are used for a number of different commercial applications, including electronic engineering (E&E) parts, mechanical parts, etc.
Polycarbonate polymers/resins and blends containing polycarbonate polymers exhibit flame retardance properties. However, such polymers drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This behavior greatly diminishes their use in transparent and opaque thin wall applications where a V0 or 5VA flame retardance rating is required. These polymers also have relatively poor chemical resistance. It would be desirable to provide additives that can improve these properties.